Call Me Your Mistress
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: There are some people in this world that play the games and lose. There are some people that play the games and win. And then there are the few that control the game to make sure the other person loses. There is only one person that many know like that
1. Chapter 1

There are some people in this world that play the games and lose. There are some people that play the games and win. And then there are the few that control the game to make sure the other person loses. There is only one person that many know like that and it's Mark Callaway. That is until the new girl captures his attention. But can he break her and make her his before she breaks him and make him see that he isn't as cold hearted as he thinks?

"Is it true?" The wrestlers asked their boss.

"Yes its true there is a new diva. But she isn't like the rest. In fact she has never fought a female before. All the ones that she has fought have been men. But when you meet her you will understand. She will be here tomorrow." Shane said to them.

"What is her Ring Name?" One of them asked and he smiled.

"They all call her Mistress." Shane said to him.

Shane looked at Mark and saw him smile. "She will be known as Taker's Ex Wife back for Revenge."

Mark locked eyes with him in surprise. "You are going to put the newbie up against me?"

"She may be new to the WWE but believe me Mark she isn't new to wrestling. I have seen her in many matches and believe me when I say this she will give you a run for your money." Shane said to him.

Mark snorted and rolled his eyes. "She can't touch this."

"That's what they all say." A dark female voice said from behind them all.

"A day early." Shane said with a smile.

"I was bored so decided to drive up. Made it in two hours." She said to him as everyone turned around to look at her.

She was 6'5 with long black and red hair. Her eyes were green and she had full lips that begged to be kissed. She was lightly tan and looked to be very muscular. She was wearing a pair of black fitted jeans that looked to be painted on to her body and leather chaps over them. She had on a black tee shirt that said Beg You Mistress. In her hands she had a helmet and a black bag. "Biker chick."

She smiled at that as she headed towards the front of the room. "Everyone this is Karma Williams aka Mistress."

Her lips were painted a deep brown and she had grey eye shadow on over her eyes making her eyes appear smokie. "Nice to meet you all." She said as she found an empty seat and sat down.

"Mark, Glen would you two mind staying after so we can talk to Karma about the storyline?" Shane asked them.

They both nodded and the meeting went on. Karma felt them staring at her. She knew they were. Hell all of them were but she didn't let on that she knew they were. No she just sat there and waited for the meeting to be over. Shane saw the way everyone was glancing over at her every now and then and how she just didn't show that she knew they were. _I guess when you look like that you get use to everyone watching you._ He thought as he ended the meeting.

Everyone but them left and Shane closed the door behind him knowing that at least three of the wrestlers would still listen in on what was going to be said. "So since you are here now I think this is the best time for you to get to know that ones that you will be doing the storyline with."

"One of the reason that I'm here." She said to him as she leaned back and put her feet up on the back of the chair in front of her.

"She even sits like you." Glen said to Mark.

Karma shook her head and laughed. "I don't blame him or you for sitting like that. It's more comfortable when you have long legs."

"Very true." Glen said as they got up to move closer to her.

"So what do you think about the storyline?" Shane asked her.

"Honestly I think that it's too much play. Well, for me anyways." She said as she looked over at Mark.

"What are you trying to say girl?" He asked her.

"I'm just saying that it's too much play and not enough action. You got to agree with me there right. I love a good mind game as well as the next twisted person but I like my action too." She said to him.

"Well, you aren't going to be wrestling until the paper view. So all you get right now is mind games and making him loses matches." Shane said to her.

"Oh hell no. I don't like it when my matches are messed with. I won't do that to someone else. Maybe we can do some shots where he thinks he sees me but turns around and I'm not there, but when he turns back around and leaves the camera shows me with an evil smile on my face. Or maybe I can clock him in the hallway or something. Shows lack of respect and will piss him enough to call me out." She said to Shane.

"That is a great idea." Shane said as he looked at Mark to see him smile.

"I like her. She even shows respect when she isn't showing respect. That is something that I can deal with." He said to him.

"Alright but how the hell do I get dragged into this?" Glen asked him.

"Easy little brother I kidnap you during one of your matches and makes sure that Taker knows that he isn't getting you back until I'm ready to give you back. Don't worry I'll make it fun for you." She said with a wink.

"Oh this sounds like a lot of fun." Glen said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I can't help it I'm a sucka for mind games." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Sounds good to me. I will have the new storyline to you guys by the end of the night. So why don't you two take her to the hotel and make sure she gets a room close to yours. She will not be rooming with any of the Divas. So she will be rooming alone." Shane said to them.

"I hope you guys like loud rock music." She said with an evil laugh.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Mark said as they all stood up.

"You have no idea big boy." She said as she grabbed her bag and helmet.

Shane held up his fingers and they all stopped talking as he silently made his way to the door and pulled it open quickly. They all laughed as four wrestlers fell into the room with looks of horror on their faces. Karma pulled out her whip and flicked it in the air. "Looks like I have some that are ready to call me Mistress."

They all four got up in a hurry and rushed out of the room without saying a word. "That works every time." She said as she put the whip back and walked out of the room.

"I wouldn't mind calling you Mistress." Glen muttered and Mark looked at him.

"What that girl is fine as hell." Glen said to him.

"Believe me I know." Mark growled as he fixed his pants. He got hard the moment the whip made its appearance.

Shane just shook his head as he walk out of the room. "You might want to hurry before she really uses that whip on you both."

"She can anytime." Glen said as they walked out to see her trying to get away from the Hardys.

Shane stopped them from doing anything. "So you want to call me Mistress huh?"

"All night long." Jeff said to her.

She leaned down and looked at him. "You only get to call me Mistress is you are my slave. Think you can handle that fly boy?"

"Any day of the week baby." He said to her.

She shook her head and stood up. "I'll think on that. My other boys might not like that they have to share me."

"What other boys?" Mark asked from behind her.

"Oh Shane didn't tell you why I don't room with anyone?" She asked him.

"No." He said.

"Can't have them trying to play with my slave boys." She said with a wicked smile before she walked away and headed outside.

"Slave Boys?" Mark asked Shane.

"She has two guys that travel with her. They are her slave boys not real slave boys I don't think but like your druids. They are getting paid for what they do on air." He said to him.

"Now this is really getting interesting." Glen said before he headed out too.

"I wouldn't mind being her slave boy." Jeff said and Mark cut his eyes to him.

"What?" Jeff asked him.

"Don't touch." Mark growled.

"You don't own her." Jeff said to him.

"I will soon so don't touch." He said to him.

"Funny thing there because I don't think that she will ever submit to you." Jeff said before him and his brother walked away.

"They always submit not matter how dominant they are." Mark said before he headed outside too.

Karma was leaning against her bike which happened to be parked beside his bike. Glen's was on the other side. She locked eyes with him and smiled. "Whatever you are thinking isn't going to happen. I don't give in and I have never submitted to anyone."

"I'm not just anyone." He said as he made his way towards her.

"So true and neither am I." She said to him before she got on the bike and started it. "Catch me if you can big guys."

She pulled off and sped away before they could say anything. "That girl is crazy."

"Just our type." Glen said to him from behind him.

"I don't think that you are going to be able to handle her Glen." Mark said to him.

"I don't want to handle her I want her to man handle me. I don't mind submitting." Glen said before they got onto their bikes and started them.

"I never submit." He called to him.

"I have a feeling that you will this time." Glen shouted back before he pulled off and headed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma was sitting on her bike near the front of the hotel when they arrived. It looked like she was leaning back looking up into the sky. They both stopped and stared at her and smiled. "Now that is a beautiful site."

"That is for damn sure." Glen said as they headed towards her.

She sat up and looked towards them as they parked in front of her. "I won."

"We let you." Mark said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Think what you want big man." She said as two men hurried up towards her.

"Mistress we were getting worried about you." The one with his hair in a long ponytail said to her.

She cupped his face with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about Trey. Take my bag please and make sure that our room is across from theirs."

"420?" Trey asked them and they nodded.

"Then we are right next to you." Trey said as he unstrapped her bag from the side of the bike.

"Tony baby I need you to get me some water." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"Right away Mistress." He said before he headed inside.

They all three got off their bikes and headed towards the hotel. "So they really are your slaves?"

"Let's just say in the friendship I was the one with the bossy personality and they liked to be bossed. I have never had sex with them and they are allowed to have anyone they want. But they are quite taken with each other." She said to them as Trey led the way.

"Really I couldn't see that." Glen said as Troy raced towards them with a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"You are more than welcome, Mistress." He said as he fell behind the group.

"They play it to a t don't they?" Mark asked her.

"This is how we live. It's been like this since we were kids." She said to him.

"They enjoy this?" Mark asked her shocked.

"Let's just say that if they ever want out I will let them. They do this because they want to not because they have to. They are my best friends and they will always be my best friends even if they aren't my slaves." She said to them as they got off the elevator on the fourth floor.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Mark asked her and she stopped and looked at him.

"Not many people can understand my lifestyle and how I allow my lifestyle to be in the spot light. So no you haven't but you are beginning to piss me off with the way you are talking about my boys." She said to him.

"So I did hit a nerve." He said with a smile.

"Boys show me to our room before I do something stupid." She said to them and they started to lead her away from them.

"Out of everyone I thought I would like you and Glen the most but it seems even I have poor judge of character some times." She said over her shoulder as she walked away from them.

"That girl can't take a joke can she?" Mark asked him.

"Did you mean it as a joke or are you pissed that she isn't going to be the one to submit?" Glen asked him as they watched her go into the room next to theirs.

"I have no idea what you mean but all I know is that girl has no idea what she is walking into with us." Mark said as they headed towards their room.

"Very true." Glen said as they passed the room she just went into and stopped at their door.

Karma was pacing her room as her boys watched her. "I swear to god that if he says something like that again I will hit him."

"Don't do that." Trey said to her.

"I have a question boys do you mind if I bring in two more guys? They seem to be strong enough for what I need them for." She said to them.

Tony and Trey looked at her with a smile. "Whatever you want Karma. After all you are the Mistress."

"Do you two like doing this?" She asked them softly.

"If we didn't we wouldn't be here and you know that. You are our world. We love you very much Karma. After all not many women can tell us what to do and get away with it like you." Troy said and they all three laughed.

"You two are my family. I want you to know that. Through everything you have stuck with me and that means the world to me. After what happened it was you two that helped me take control of my life." She said and they pulled her into their arms.

"We love you too Mistress." They whispered together as they held her tightly.

"Well, I need to go see these two guys so I can make them pay for being dicks." She said to them as she pulled away.

"Don't hurt them too bad Mistress." Troy said and she laughed.

"I wouldn't do that now would I?" She asked him and they both laughed.

"Not on your life Mistress." He said before she left the room and walked towards Glen and Mark's room.

"Look all I'm saying is she isn't going to break me down and make me like those two faggots that she has following her around. I'm the Undertaker and no one will ever get me on my knees. She will be on hers sucking my dick before the week is out." Mark said and she saw red.

"You are an asshole you know. Just because they are gay doesn't make them faggots. And you aren't as strong as you think you are. I seen what happened the moment that she pulled that whip out. I know what you were thinking because I was thinking the same thing. You wanted to know how it felt to be dominated by her instead of dominating her." Glen said to him and Mark laughed.

"You are going crazy in your old age Glen." Mark said to him and she sighed.

Then she knocked on the door and they both stopped talking. When the door opened she saw that it was Mark and swung before she even thought about it. When he went down on his ass he grabbed his jaw and looked at her in shock. "Don't you ever call my boys faggots. They are my family and I will kill you over them. You watch yourself taker because you just fucked up big time. I'm bringing your ass down and I'm going to do it my way!"

She spun around and walked away before he could even do anything but she was tackled from behind before she could get to her door. Mark smashed her face into the floor and she brought her leg up and kicked him in his back causing him to let go and allowing her to buck him off. She rolled over and jumped to her feet before she speared him to the ground once again and started to land punches on his jaw and cheeks. "You think I'm scared of you? I've eaten bigger men then you for breakfast."

Glen pulled her off him and she stopped fighting. "There was so much promise there Mark. But now I see that you aren't anything I need. No you would be the weak link in my family."

She pulled away from Glen and got off her knees. "Stay far away from me when we aren't at work. I wouldn't want this to happen again."

Mark watched as she walked away from them and down to the elevator. He spit blood into his hand and looked at Glen. "How was I to know that she could hear what I was saying?"

"It doesn't matter. If it was you it would have happened the same way and you know it. She isn't the one that you need to worry about Mark. You are the one that you need to worry about. I do believe that she will do this again if you come near her." Glen said before he turned and walked back into their room.

Mark watched as she got onto the elevator and when she looked at him he ran his thumb across his neck and she flipped him off before the doors closed. _Before it's over little girl you will be sucking my dick._

Karma walked out and to her bike not even caring if anyone was trying to talk to her. She knew that people had seen the fight but it didn't matter she wasn't the one that was going away with a black eye and bruised jaw. No, he was the one that got the worst of it and she couldn't help but smile at that. She got on her bike and backed up before she started it and pulled off wanting to ride her anger away.

Glen walked over to the bar a little later and saw that her bike was gone. "So I heard new girl Kicked Mark's ass."

Glen looked over and saw Michael and Paul looking at him. "She did more than that. She knocked him on his ass with one punch to the jaw. He deserved it."

"I heard that too." Paul said to him.

"Is she hot?" Michael asked him.

"That's right you guys didn't have to go to the meeting. Let me tell you this girl is beyond fine. I would let her man handle me any day of the week and twice on Sunday." Glen said as he sat down with them.

"What's her name?" Paul asked him.

"Karma Williams." Glen said and Paul's eyes flashed.

"Is she a tall bitch, nice rack and two gay guys following her around named Trey and Troy?" Paul asked him as he sat up in his seat.

"That would be her why?" Glen asked him.

"Let's just say that I owe her an ass kicking." Paul said as he stood up.

"If she took down Mark with one hit what do you think she is going to do with your ass Paul? After all you deserved what you got from her. Did you really think that doing that to her was the right thing to do?" Michael asked him.

"Taking her side once again Michael I see how it is. I may have fucked up but she shouldn't have beaten my ass like that. I couldn't fucking move for a week without feeling such pain that it made me want to pass out." Paul said to him.

"It was ten years ago Paul let it go." Michael said to him before she stood up and walked away.

"Yes Paul let it go." A female voice said from behind them and they all spun around to see Linda looking at him.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Paul asked her.

"Does it matter Paul? She is here and she isn't going anywhere until she wants to. After all she is the only woman that can kick your ass and Mark's ass it seems. But that isn't why I am here. I'm here to warn you to not get in this or you just might see yourself moved to Smackdown for a few years." Linda said to him and his eyes got huge.

"Over that fucking bitch?" He asked shocked.

"Yes over that fucking bitch." Linda said before she walked away leaving him bright red.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." He roared and everyone in the bar looked at him like he was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Karma walked into the arena and headed towards the locker room with Trey and Troy following her with their heads down. They knew their place and she wished that they wouldn't play it so well. But in the public eye they played their parts well. In private she allowed them to be themselves and she knew that was why they loved her so. She didn't force them to do anything that they didn't want to do unlike others would.

When she found the locker room that had her name on it she walked in and stopped when she saw Paul there waiting for her. The fear came back then. The past came full force into her face and he saw it. He saw that he could still get to her that way. "If it isn't the "Mistress" with her faggot followers!"

As suddenly as the fear came it was gone and she was in his face. "You might want to remember what happened last time we met face to face Paul. It can and will happen again if you don't watch what you say."

He grabbed her by the hair and laughed as her eyes went wide. "I wonder when was the last time you had someone make love to you Karma. When was the last time you allowed someone that wanted you into your bed? I wonder if you still belong to me or not. If not I'll just have to lay claim again then."

Karma pulled away not caring that some of her hair was still in his hand when she stepped back away from him. Before he knew it she did a roundhouse landing her boot right on the side of his face knocking him on his ass and causing his head to hit the locker knocking him out. "Get him out of here and make sure that he doesn't even get near here at all."

Trey and Troy both moved to pick him up as she went to her knees. _That's right Karma you know that you want this. I've seen the looks and I'm tired of waiting on you. I'm taking what I want._

_Three people held her down as Paul ripped off her clothes. She wanted to cry but she didn't allow him to see the hell that he was placing her in for his fun. When he entered her she screamed because it had been her first time and that surprised him until he realized what that meant. "You are forever mine now bitch."_

_She removed herself from the world that night allowing Mistress to take over. She allowed her character to take charge of her body because she could no longer do it. It had been a week later when she asked for a match with Paul with no rules no ref and the last person standing would be the winner. So many people had betted against her but it didn't matter because in the end she was the one that was standing in the end. "Now your ass is mine now Paul forever."_

Karma jolted out of the past and stood up as a shadow feel over her from the doorway. She spun around to see Glen there and he looked scared for a moment. "What the hell did you do to Hunter?"

"I did what he asked for." She said to him without looking into his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that the past you two share wasn't a good one?" He asked her as he walked in and closed the door.

"That would be because it wasn't. Please don't ask me about it I don't think I could tell you if I wanted to. I don't remember all of it." She said to him.

"You are a really bad liar you know." He said and she actually laughed at that.

"Trey and Troy say the same thing." She said to him before she turned and took off her shirt.

"I can leave." He said to her.

"I'm use to men watching me change Glen. Unless you want to leave you don't have to." She said to him as she allowed her jeans to fall to the ground.

He saw the scars on her back and the back of her legs and wondered what they came from. She pulled on the black leather pants slowly covering most of the scars that he had seen. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." He said to her as he leaned against the wall.

She pulled on a sports bra and then a tank top where on the back it said on your knees and on the front it says because I say so. She took her hair out of the pony tail it was in and allowed it to fall past her shoulders almost reaching her ass. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thank you." She said as she lifted a half mask out of the bag and placed it on her head before she tied it around her head.

Then she turned around and looked at him.

The mask was beautifully painted black with blue lips and a pale blue tear at the edge of her left eye. "Wow that is amazing."

"Thank you Troy painted it." She said to him.

"They love you very much don't they?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Just as much as I love them. Like I said they are my family." She said as she sat down and pulled on her boots. They had a small heel on them making her 6'6.

"You aren't going to stay mad at Mark are you?" He asked her softly.

"Glen I like you and everything but what Mark said not only pissed me off but it hurt me to think that he would talk about them like that without getting to know them. They are great guys and they are loyal. It's hard to find people like them anymore and to have someone to say that about my family really hurt me. So I don't know. I really don't know if I can let it go." She said to him as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"You have to understand that he isn't use to something like that. He uses fear to get people to do what he wants them to do. He doesn't know how to use anything else." Glen said to her.

"Then I'll just have to teach him. Look if he meets my guys and actually gets to know them then maybe I won't stay mad at him. If Trey and Troy like him then he isn't that bad of a guy. They are good judges of character." She said to him.

"I'll see what I can do on that. Oh and the Hardy Boys are outside waiting on you. It looks like they really do want to call you Mistress." Glen said to her and she laughed.

"Thank you let them in as you leave." She said to him and he nodded before he headed to the door.

When they walked in she looked at them and smiled an evil little smile.

**"You want to be my slaves huh?" She asked them and they nodded.**

**"I have one job for you and if you do it then you got the spots. But if you fail I will punish you. Do you understand?" She asked them.**

**"Yes Mistress." They said together and she smiled.**

**"On your knees." She said to them and they quickly got on their knees.**

**"Matt I want you to pay a visit to a certain Undertaker and tell that he has someone coming for him. Jeff I want you to follow Taker and make sure he knows that I'm not joking. Do whatever you have to, to make him get the picture. I want him to know that I'm coming. I don't want him to know who I am yet. I just want him to know that he isn't safe anymore. You guys got that?" She asked them and they both nodded.**

**"What?" She hissed and they gulped.**

**"Yes Mistress." They said together and she smiled.**

**"Then go now." She said and they both quickly got up and left.**

**"Mistress it seems that you have been busy." A male voice said from behind her and she smiled.**

**"Shane how have you been?" She asked as she turned away from the camera.**

**"Much better now that I know that you are here." He said to her.**

**"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to take my offer. Not many people keep me waiting as long as you did Shane. I don't like to wait and you know that." She said to him and he smiled.**

**"Don't worry you are here now and that is all that matters. Think about what you are going to do now that you are here. Don't worry about how long it took to get you here." He said to her.**

**"Oh don't worry about what I am going to do I already got that planned. In fact I'm already putting my plan into action." She said to him.**

**"That is good but what about your other boys won't they get mad now that they have to share you with two more?" Shane asked her and she shook her head.**

**"They feel what I tell them to feel Shane by now you should know that." She said before she turned and walked to the door. **

**"Oh and next time knock before you enter. You might not like what you see next time." She said before she walked out with the camera following her and watching as she walked down the hallway.**

The camera turned off and she walked back to her locker room with everyone watching her in surprise. "How the hell did you know the camera was even there they didn't make a noise when they walked in?"

"Easy Matt was looking at them. So I figured I would do something that they could air. After all it's all about the mind games." She said to Shane and he smiled.

"I just don't know how you knew that I was there when I didn't even come in with them." Shane said to her.

"That is because you are a peeping Tom and was already there when I walked in. How did you like the show that I gave you with Paul? I know I enjoyed doing it." She said to him.

"You guys have one hell of a past don't you?" Shane asked her and she nodded.

"You have no idea. You just keep him away from me and he will be fine. But if you don't he might come up missing before Glen does." She said to him.

"I'll make sure that he stays away from you. If he doesn't he is getting moved to Smackdown." He said to her.

"I thought that I was getting moved to Smackdown after all that is where Taker is." She said to him.

"Nope not anymore. He was moved to RAW last week just for this storyline." He said to her and she smiled.

"Thank god." She said to him.

"So what is it that you really want to talk to me about?" She asked him as she finally sat down and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to know about the fight that you and Mark had." He said to her.

"I wouldn't call it a fight. I just beat his ass for talking bad about my family. No one and I mean it Shane no one talks bad about my boys and gets away with it. He did and I made sure that he knew I wasn't going to let him get away with it. This is our lifestyle. If no one likes it they don't have to watch but they don't have to talk about the only ones that have been there for me my whole like they are trash. And that was what he did." She said to him and he nodded.

"Mark said something along those lines. I just wanted to make sure that you two were on the same page." He said to her.

"Don't worry about it if he gets to know my guys he will see that they are great too. If they like him then he has nothing to worry about with me. But if they don't then that is another thing coming." She said to him and Shane nodded.

"Just don't whip his ass like that out of the ring again. I don't even know if make up will be able to cover the bruises that you caused." Shane said to her and she smiled.

"He pissed me off." She said to him and he nodded.

"Hey let's see what is going on with your boys they have been gone a while." Shane said to her and she smiled.

"Don't worry they are catching up with an old friend." She said to him.

"Who would that be?' He asked her.

"HBK." She said to him and he nodded.

"I was talking about your other boys. You know the new ones." He said to her and she laughed.

"I guess it's time to meet them in the hallway then?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Then let's go." She said to him and they both left the locker room.

Everyone moved out of the way when she walked through the hallway not wanting to cause trouble with the new diva while Shane was with her. They walked through the halls until they found the Hardy's and she smiled before she took a deep breath and pulled on her mask.

**"On your knees." She hissed and they both quickly fell to their knees.**

**"How did your mission go Matt?" She asked him and he smiled.**

**"Mistress he almost choke slammed me for not telling him who it was but I got away before he could." Matt said to her and she smiled.**

**"That is good and Jeff?" She asked him.**

**"Oh Mistress I followed him down to see his little brother and left him a gift letting him know that he would have a new master soon. I don't think that he knows who did it but I know that he was pissed when he seen it. After all not many people tell him he is going to bow down to someone." Jeff said to her and she smiled. **

**"I wish that I could have seen his face when he saw that." She said to him and Jeff smiled.**

**"I wish I could have taken a picture of it you would have loved it." He said to her and she smiled.**

**"Good boys now come here and give your mistress a kiss." She said as she pointed to her cheek and they both got up and one at a time kissed her on her cheek. **

**"Now go to my locker room until your matches. I don't want anyone to know that you are with me until it is time. And when it is time I will walk you down to the ring. But that time isn't tonight." She said to them and they both nodded.**

When they walked off the camera turned off and she smiled. "This is so much fun."

"Well, you are going to perfect it by time you are going to wrestle because you have a month until you wrestle." Shane said to her and she glared at him.

"You said until the next paper view and if I am correct that is two weeks away." She said to him and he smiled.

"I knew that you would remember that but I'm sorry to say the card is already filled and there is no more room for another match. You are going to be appearing for the first time with the Hardy's then though because they are going to go after Mark in a match and you are going to accompany them to the ring for the first time." Shane said to her.

"I should hit you but I won't because you just gave me the perfect amount of time to really drive him crazy. Oh this is going to be so good. I can't wait until this happens the way I have it planned." She said to him and he smiled in relief that she wasn't going to beat his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taker looked at the wall and glared as he paced. "Soon you will bow to Me Taker and When you Do your new Master will be the one in control." Was written on his locker room wall.**

**"Who the hell did this?" He growled and someone snickered behind him.**

**He spun around and looked at the man he have never seen before. "Who the hell are you?"**

**"Let's just say I work for the one that did that." Troy said to him and he started to walk towards him.**

**"You might not want to do that." Troy said to him as he stilled himself for the worse.**

**"Why is that?" Taker asked him.**

**"I might be able to help you." Troy said to him.**

**"Why would you do that if you worked for them?" Taker growled down to him.**

**"Maybe I want control over my own life." Troy said to him.**

**"What do I get if I give you that control?" Taker asked him.**

**"Oh no it's not that easy." Troy said to him.**

**"What isn't that easy?" Taker asked him.**

**"You need to remember and remember well because you know this person. You know them very well. There is weakness there and I believe that you are the one that knows it because they want to take you out so badly. There is only one reason to do that and that is to stop you from making them weak." Troy said to him and Taker smiled.**

**"Just Remember." Troy said before he disappeared into the darkness.**

Mark shook himself off as the camera turned off. "Hey Troy!"

Troy turned around and looked at him. "Yes sir?"

"You were really good." Mark said to him and Troy smiled.

"You were better." Troy said to him.

"That is true. But you were better then I thought that you would be. Have you done this before?" Mark asked him.

"More the Trey has. TNA didn't want us speaking all the time so they chose one to do most of the talking. I was the one chose. Trey just does what he is told." Troy said to him.

"Look tell Karma that I would like to talk to her. I know that I said some bull shit and it pissed her off but I really want to say sorry." Mark said to him.

Troy's smile dropped and he looked at him. "You didn't just piss her off you hurt her and not many people can hurt her. That was the reason she beat the hell out of you. To be able to face the one that hurt you is easy for her. It's to get over the hurt that is hard for her. She is my family and would be even if I wasn't her "Slave Boy" as many have put it we are the only family she has. But I like you so that is a plus. Now Trey on the other hand don't like you just yet because you hurt her and he seems to be stirring the pot if you know what I mean. I'll get through to him though. Until then you will have to wait to see her or she will kick your ass again." Troy said to him.

"Thanks for the warning." Mark said to him before he walked away.

When Troy got back to the locker room he heard Trey and Karma in there talking. So he walked in to find that they were doing more then that. "TREY!"

Trey turned around and looked like someone hit him. "Who did it TREY?"

"I don't know who it was. All I know was they said it was for Paul." Trey said to her and she punched the wall.

"That is it!" She spat out before she rushed out of the locker room.

"I WANT TO TELL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!!! IF I FIND OUT WHO LAID THEIR HANDS ON MY BOY I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF IN SOMETHING THAT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. YOU WANT TO PROTECT PAUL? YOU BETTER ASK PAUL WHY HE GOT HIS ASS BEAT IN THE FIRST PLACE. SO UNTIL YOU FIND OUT THE REASON YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MINE!!!" She screamed as loud as she could so that everyone that needed could hear her.

Shane appeared a few moments later and looked at her. When he saw her eyes he knew that she was beyond pissed and needed something to hit. She looked at him. "I want to know who the fuck would do this for Paul." She hissed as she pulled Trey out where he could see that over half of his face was swelled and turning black.

"I can't tell you that." Shane said to her.

"Then I will have to go through the whole fucking locker room huh? Is this how you allow your superstars and the people that work for them to be treated? Well if it is then I feel sorry for all of you. But I warn you now Shane if it happens again I will find them and kill them. No one and I mean it Shane no one messes with mine." She hissed out before she pulled Trey back into her locker room and slammed the door behind them.

Shane turned around and saw Randy laughing in the corner of the hallway. Shane rushed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "You are fucking stupid you know. Paul deserved what he got from her they have a past you know nothing about and until you do you keep your fucking hands to yourself. I can only protect you for so long because there are people out there that know it was you and she will find out. When she does you will be hurt. I mean it Randy she will try to kill you for this. And you don't hit on those two they don't wrestle and they are off limits you got that?"Shane asked him.

"I didn't do anything." Randy said to him.

"I'm not stupid you are the only one that would do something like that HBK knows the past between them and you are the only other friend that he has on Raw." Shane said to him.

"I'm not scared of her." Randy said to him.

"You should be." Shane said to him before he let him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma was pissed to say the least and everyone knew it. It was hard not to know after the outburst that she had. Shane knew that he had to do something before she found out that it was Randy that hurt Trey. He didn't know how he was going to stop it from happening because Randy would deserve his ass kicked. All he knew was that he had to stop it from happening. Karma was a great wrestler but she was only good for so many things while the rest of the wrestlers were able to do many things. Randy was a great heel and there was no way that he could lose him. "What are you thinking about Shane?"

Shane spun around to see his mom standing there behind him. "Randy beat the crap out of Trey and I'm trying to figure out how to make sure he doesn't get his ass kicked by Karma."

"When will these boys learn to mind their own business? Has Hunter caused any trouble for Karma?" Linda asked him.

"No but she knocked him out and had him removed from her locker room if that counts." Shane said to her.

"Really then it looks like I don't have to worry about her at all. Just make sure he stays away from her and we will be fine. There is a past there we don't need everyone to find out about." She said to him and he nodded.

"Do you know what happened between them?" Shane asked her.

"I was the one that covered it up Shane. I was the one that made sure that it didn't leak out." Linda said to him and he looked at her shocked.

"Karma was in the WWE before?" Shane asked her.

"Yes but she didn't wrestle because she quit before she could. Now that she is back I don't want the same thing to happen again and knowing Hunter he will try to make it happen. So watch him." She said before she walked away.

Shane didn't know what to do with what he had learned so he decided to go and talk to Karma about it. So he made his way to her locker room to find that it was empty and dark. So he knew that he had to find her at the hotel and talk to her. He just didn't know what room she was in at the moment but that was going to change.

……

Karma was in the gym pounding away on a punching bag when she heard someone enter. She turned around slowly to see Mark standing there looking at her. "I heard about Trey I'm sorry. I'm keeping my ears open to find out who it was for you."

"Thank you. I heard that Troy likes you. So you must be ok." She said to him.

"Start over?" He asked her.

"How about a new beginning so we don't fuck up the same way again?" She asked him and he nodded.

"You have some nice boxing moves." Mark said as he walked over to her.

"Thanks I like to kick box too." She said to him and he nodded.

"The round house work very well for a kick boxer." He said to her and she nodded.

"Here I'll hold you hit." He said to her as he grabbed the punching bag.

When he got into position she allowed herself to let loose a few punches that rocked him and the bag. "You are a power house. I feel sorry for anyone you hit I know from experience. That shit hurts."

She laughed at that and shook her head. "I'm done here. I need to go and check on Trey. I don't want him to do anything and I know that he is still doing what he should since I'm not there."

"You really care about them a lot." He said to her.

"They are family. The only family I got." She said to him and he nodded.

"They are lucky to have you." He said to her and she shook her head.

"I'm the lucky one." She said to him and he nodded to her.

"I'll talk to you later and keep me updated with who did what they did because I am going to kill them for it." She said to him and he nodded.

"I will." He said to her as she walked towards the door with her things.

As she made her way through the lobby of the hotel she saw the one that she had been wanting to talk to since she got back standing by the elevators. She was almost to him when he finally saw her. A smile came to his lips and he nodded to her. "I have been wondering if we were going to run into each other."

"Did you hear what happened to Trey?" She asked him and Shawn nodded.

"I think that I know who did it. But I want to be sure before I tell you." Shawn said to her.

"Why don't you tell me who it is and I will find out if he was the one that did it?" She asked him.

"I would rather not have him harmed if he wasn't the one that did it and I know how you ask questions." Shawn said to her.

"They messed with what is mine and we know that no one messes with what is mine and gets away with it. They will pay and the longer it takes the more painful it's going to be. Just remember that Shawn." She said to him before the elevators opened and she walked into it.

She punched the number four and waited until the doors closed to punch them. It was pissing her off that no one was telling her who did that to Trey. He won't even tell her and that is because he knows what she was going to do. The others don't know just what she would do to the person that did it. But soon they will know because she was going to find out one way or another.

When she arrived at the room Trey was in bed and asleep. Troy was sitting beside him making sure that he did nothing. "How has he been?"

It hurts but the pills that you gave him helped a lot. I tried to get him to tell me who did it but he really doesn't know. They attacked him from behind and when he was on the ground kicked him in the face. He was lucky nothing got broke." Troy said to her.

"I know just who would do something like that. After all he does it on live TV." She said to him.

"I was thinking the same thing. I just don't know any info on him. When I get some I'll give it to you." Troy said to her.

"Ok you go and get something to eat I'll take care of Trey for a while." She said to him and he shook his head.

"I already ordered up. Yours is the one covered on the dresser. I got you what you like." He said to her.

"You are too good to me and you know it." She said to him.

"I treat you the way you treat us. Oh and Glen stopped by he wants to know if you would like to go to breakfast with him. I told him that I would have to talk to you about it." Troy said to her.

"I think that he likes me." Karma said to him with a smile.

"I think he likes the whip too." Troy said to her.

"I don't know he seems to be one that wants to me dominant all the time. I don't think that he would give me control without a fight. But you know me I like a fight." She said as she uncovered the dish to see that there were three slices of pizza on and plate.

"About what happened with Hunter." Troy said and she looked at him.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Hunter will stay away from me or I'll just have to make him stay away from me." She said to him and he nodded.

"I know but what he said was true." Troy said to her.

"I don't care how true what he says is. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I mean it Troy. Let it go." She said to him and he nodded.

"You just can't let him get to you anymore Karma and that was what you allowed happen today. You will be seeing him and every time you see him you can't knock him out. I know you wish you could but you can't. You have to make sure that he can't get to you anymore." He said to her.

Karma didn't say anything because she knew that he was right. Hunter had a way of making her weak and she needed to stop allowing him that power over her. It was going to be hard but she knew that she would be able to do it. "You are right."

"I know that I … What?"He asked her shocked.

"I said that you are right. I need to have control over all of my feelings and he won't have power over me anymore. I won't allow it." She said to him and he smiled.

"Now there is the Karma I know and love." He said to her and she laughed.

….

Glen decided that he wasn't going to wait anymore and he got up and headed out of the room fully intending to ask Karma out to dinner. When he walked out of the hotel room and saw her walking out of hers he smiled. "There you are."

She looked over at him and smiled. "I was just coming to see you. Troy said that you stopped by."

"Yes I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight with me." He said to her and smiled when she blushed.

"I believe that I would like that a lot." She said to him.

"I'll pick you up around eight?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Sounds like fun." She said to him before they both headed back into their rooms not noticing that Mark was down the hall and had heard what was said.

He couldn't believe it Glen had done what he had wanted to do and now they were going to dinner. It wasn't what he thought would happen. No he thought that he would be the one taking her to dinner tonight. It pissed him off enough that he turned around and walked back to the elevators to go work out some more.

…..

Shawn stopped at the room that he knew that he was in there and knocked. "Who is it?"

"Shawn!" He called and the door was opened.

"What do you want?" Randy asked him.

"I want to talk to you for a moment." Shawn said to him.

"If it's about Karma I don't fucking want to hear it." Randy said to him.

"Too fucking bad because you are going to hear it." Shawn said as he walked past him.

Twenty minutes later Randy was staring at him in horror not believing what he had said. "Paul wouldn't ever do that to anyone."

"He did it to her." Shawn said to him.

"That was why she knocked him out." He said to him.

"Yes." Shawn said to him.

"Holy shit I really fucked up." Randy said to him.

"So you were the one that did it huh?"Shawn asked him.

"After Paul told me what happened he asked me to take action and I did not knowing what I got into. I can't believe that he would pull me into this." Randy said to him.

"You need to tell her what happened so you don't get killed. Believe me she will understand." Shawn said to him.

"Are you sure after the way she acted at the arena no one wants to fuck with her." Randy said to him.

"With good reason but you have a reason why you did it. She will take it to him instead of you so you won't get your ass kicked. Or that is what I am hoping. I'll go with you if you want me to." He said to him.

"Aren't you scared that she will attack you?" Randy asked him.

Karma only attacks the ones that deserve it." Shawn said to him and Randy nodded.

"Let's get this over with."Randy said to him.


End file.
